Black Agnes
by Hailsy
Summary: Sam and Dean go after a spirit that is attacking teenaged girls
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Oh how i wish i was the creative genius behind Supernatural, but I'm not and so i dont own anyone but the people i made up...

Ok, this is my first attempt at fan fic so it could be a bit dodgy.

Five girls sat in a circle playing truth or dare, and although the game had been fun to begin with, the girls were running out of ideas.

"Your turn Kim, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm…dare."

"Ok, I dare you…to…"

"I am not kissing your brother again, Taylor!"

"Ok then." Taylor grinned, as an idea came to her. "You know that creepy statue woman in the cemetery?"

Kim nodded.

"I dare you to sit on the statue…on her lap…all night."

Kim gave a nervous laugh.

"You're not serious. I'm not going into the cemetery! It's nearly midnight."

Taylor smirked. "You picked dare. You can't back out; besides, it's only a couple of hours 'til dawn. We'll even walk you there and give you a torch."

Kim glanced around at her friends.

"Ok, I'll do it."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Up at the cemetery it was dark—the kind of darkness that could swallow a person up. Not even the brightness from the torch cut through the blackness that enveloped the cemetery.

"Well…see you in the morning." Taylor handed Kim a torch. "We'll be back in a few hours."

Kim took one last look at her friends, and then stepped through the large, imposing gates of the cemetery. She made her way slowly through the abyss. The torch did little to illuminate the area in front of her.

Tripping and cursing, Kim stumbled to the centre of the graveyard. There it stood—the statues arms were reaching out to the night, as Kim climbed carefully into the stone woman's lap. Unnerved by the silence, and already bored, Kim hummed, hoping to take her mind off things.

She suddenly stopped. Did she hear something? _Stop it_, Kim thought, "...it's nothing." She said the last bit out loud, hoping that if she voiced it, then maybe it would make it true. It also helped to break the silence.

"It's nothing. It's nothing. It's nothing."

Over and over Kim's mantra was spoken to keep the panic at bay. She glanced at her watch—it was nearly midnight.

Kim stood up to take a look around. Once again, the darkness prevented her from seeing much.

A rustling noise reverberated behind her! Kim turned around. There was nothing, save the stupid statue. An eerie red glow penetrated the darkness. Kim looked up.

The statues eyes were glowing!

Kim tried to climb off of the statue, but couldn't. The long arms were no longer reaching for the sky—they were reaching for her! They had somehow managed to surround her.

Kim let out a blood-chilling scream.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ok, here's one." Sam clicked a button on the laptop. "Yesterday morning, Kim Johnson was found dead, sitting upright on the statue of 'Black Agnes'."

"Oh, spooky," joked Dean.

Sam glared at Dean, and then continued.

"The victim, it seems, was strangled…" Sam scrolled down the page. "Look at this, it's the third death of this kind in ten years. Think we've got something?"

Dean read the article over Sam's shoulder.

"Victim appears to have been strangled with strange bruises and markings found on body…" He glanced at the name of the town. "That's not far from here. We'll check it out."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Can I help you?" Taylor asked, addressing the two men on her doorstep.

"Yes, my name is Wayne King, and this is my partner Dorian. We're writing an article on the unusual circumstances of Miss Johnson's death."

Taylor's face clouded over.

"Of course, we could come back later if you would prefer," the man named Dorian suggested.

Taylor looked from one face to the other. "No, it's ok. Come in."

Taylor showed Sam and Dean into the lounge room, and motioned for them to sit.

"So, what was Kim like? We just need some background information," Sam asked.

"Well, Kim is—was, Kim. She was my best friend. She was kind and friendly and…she's dead!"

"Why did she go up to the cemetery?" Sam asked.

Taylor took in a shuddering breath. "It was my party; we were playing 'Truth or dare'. I dared her to sit on the statue. I never believed the rumours that it was haunted. I was only a kid when the last person died. The cops don't believe that the statue killed her. They say there's a mad man up at the cemetery. And I made her go there."

"It was not your fault." Sam tried to comfort her.

Taylor glared at him. "Yes, it was. I was the one who dared her to go the cemetery, to sit on the statue. I'm so _stupid!_" Taylor brought her fist down hard on the arm of the chair. "She _did _believe the rumours, and I thought it would be funny to scare her. We always play tricks like that. Look…I don't want to talk anymore. Do you mind? Please, can you leave?" She got up and showed Sam and Dean to the door.

"I say we go check this statue out," Dean said, as they turned to walk back to the car. "Get an idea of the layout; see what we're up against."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"That, dude, is _fugly_!" Dean glared at the statue, then turned, and laughed at Sam.

Sam grinned. "Last time you called something 'fugly', you were left as scarecrow feed."

Dean laughed again. "Well, it _was _fugly."

He walked over to the statue. "Who do you belong to…? Maria Ferguson." Dean paused, and then turned to Sam. "I think we should start by checking her out. I'll ask around town." Dean smirked. "Geek Boy can do some research on the net. We'll meet back at the hotel in a couple of hours."

well...i hope you enjoyed the first chapter, more to come soon!!!

Hayles


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so here is the next chapter. I think i am sort of beginnning to get the hang of this...

* * *

"So, what did you find?" Dean closed the door and sat down beside Sam.

Sam looked up from the screen. "On Maria? Absolutely nothing. She died peacefully in her sleep 85 years ago. I can't find _anything_ on why she's strangling people. How 'bout you?" Sam desperately hoped Dean had something.

"Not much," Dean shrugged, "but get this, the people here call her 'Black Agnes'".

Sam nodded. He'd heard this. Dean continued. "Do you think there is a reason for the 'Black' part? Why isn't it just 'Agnes' or Maria? "

Sam thought for a second then hit a few keys on the keyboard. After scanning the screen for a moment, a triumphant look came over his face. "Got it." He said.

"'Black Agnes'," he read, "'marks the grave of a woman who died of a broken heart after being cheated on by her fiancé. Victims are always teenage girls.

At midnight the statues eyes glow red and simply looking at them is enough to seal ones fate. It is seen as a rite of passage. Young girls dare each other to spend a night on her lap.'" Sam stopped reading. "That explains Taylor daring Kim to sit on it."

"Right, this should be a simple salt and burn. As long as we do it before or after midnight." Dean began listing what they'd have to do. "We'll dig up the body and…"

"Dean," Sam interrupted, "simple? There is a statue on top of the body. How are we going to get to it? And, even if we figure it out, what if the spirit comes after us? And, this doesn't sound like Maria. How is she linked? I told you there is _nothing_ on her."

"Sammy, it is simple. We'll go around the statue. I checked it out. It doesn't cover the entire grave. If the spirit comes after us you can use your girlishly good looks to stall it. Simple"

Sam sighed and shook his head. _This was going to be interesting._

**That night…**

Dean stopped the engine outside the church gates.

"It's 11 o'clock. We have an hour to get in there and get rid of the bones. Piece of cake."

Sam sighed again. _Just like Dean to get so confident about it. This was not going to go well. _

Sam got out of the car and walked around to the trunk to help Dean unload the equipment.

"I noticed that the statue doesn't cover the foot of the grave." Dean was saying. "We'll go 'round behind it."

They began to make their way through the cemetery to the statue. Stopping every now and then to pick them selves up off the uneven ground.

Finally they stood in front of the statue. "Lets start digging behind here" Dean moved behind the statue and dug the shovel into the ground.

_Thunk._ Dean's shovel hit the solid coffin. "Ok, I'd say we have half an hour before midnight. That's plenty of time." He threw his shovel up out of the grave and began to climb out. "Sam, can you chuck me my gear…Sam?" Dean looked around. "SAM?" He shouted…no response. "Where the…" Dean noticed an eerie red glow surrounding the statue.

Dean ran round the front. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the stone woman's eyes glowing red.

Being careful in order to avoid meeting the statues eyes Dean searched for Sam. "Sammy, where are you?" Finally he spotted Sam standing next to a tombstone; his eyes looked with those of Black Agnes. "Damn! Sam, you ok?" Once again no response. Sam just stood there, mesmerised by the eyes of the statue. Then, slowly he began to walk towards the statue, towards the arms that reached for him.

"SAMMY! NO!"

* * *

So... giggles

That chap was a bit short. Hopefully the next will be longer.

Hayles


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope, not my show, and Sam and Dean arn't mine but my insane brain somehow came up with this. :)**

**Thanks to all my friends who helped!!!!**

**OK, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy

* * *

**

Dean dived at Sam and knocked him to the ground.

"Sam!" Dean shook his brother's arm. "You okay?"

Sam shook his head to clear the haze that clouded his disoriented mind. "What happened?"

"Let's just say you tried to hug a statue. Now, come on, we've got to finish this."

Dean offered a hand, and helped Sam to his feet. "Just don't look at the statue—in fact, don't do anything. Just stay here."

Dean made his way back over to the statue, picking up various items needed to burn the dead woman's bones.

* * *

Sam sat down in the dirt. What the hell had happened? His memory of how he had become trapped by the statue was slightly fuzzy. He remembered Dean walking off to start digging, but after that…nothing. 

He could see the glow of the statues eyes, and reminded himself not to look at them, but his eyes kept wandering towards the statue.

To keep himself occupied, Sam decided to have a look around. He wouldn't go far. He just needed to take his mind off the statue. He could feel it calling to him. It was driving him _insane_.

Sam carefully made his way past different tombstones until he found a clear area. The red glow was no longer visible. He sighed in relief, but that was short lived. A rustling sound from behind caused him to spin around.

"Look who came crawling back"

Sam jumped away from the woman standing in front of him.

"Feeling guilty? About time." The woman came up to stand right in front of Sam. Her hand brushed his cheek, an action so tender; yet, as her cold hand passed over his cheek, it licked his skin with the cruel intent of her movement."

Suddenly, she started laughing. The gentle caress turned into a shove, the force throwing Sam backwards into a tombstone.

"Not gonna work this time, _honey. _You ripped my heart out when you left me. So I'm gonna rip out yours…"

Sam tried to get up, but he was pinned down by an unseen force. The women sat down on his lap.

"I loved you," she whispered. The force propelled him back, and Sam whacked his head painfully against the cold stone of a nearby tombstone.

"Who are you?" Sam asked. "I don't…"

"Don't play dumb," the woman screamed, then suddenly she calmed. "It's me, Agnes."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Black Agnes?"

Black Agnes screeched, and Sam was shoved roughly against the tombstone again.

"I've had enough of your games. You know who I am, and now you are going to die!"

Agnes shifted, inching her pale fingers towards Sam's throat. Sam struggled to get out of her reach. She placed her hands around his neck, and Sam felt as though his body was on fire. The stench of burning flesh met his nostrils, making him gag.

A gunshot exploded somewhere to Sam's right, breaking the silence that hung over the cemetery. The spirits grip on his neck was gone, and sweet, sweet air rushed into Sam's lungs.

"Sammy! You ok?" Dean kneeled beside Sam.

"It's Sam, Dean. And I'm fine," Sam mumbled.

Dean helped Sam to his feet, but was then pushed away by his obstinate brother.

"I'm fine Dean," Sam repeated. Dean let go of his brother's arm, and watched him sway for a second, before grabbing him again.

"Sam, as amusing as it is to watch you fall on your ass, I'd rather you didn't right now. Let's just get our gear and leave. You can lick your wounded ego later."

Sam mumbled something about his ego being fine. Dean grinned. "Dude, you just got your ass handed to you on a plate by a spirit that only attacks girls".

They reached the statue. Sam was relieved to see its eyes were no longer glowing, but something was bugging him. Sam shook his head. He'd figure it out later when he didn't hurt so much.

"Okay, I filled in the hole, and got our stuff. I'd say it's time for a shower." Dean helped Sam back to the car, Sam fighting every step of the way, stubbornly trying to prove he could do it himself.

Sam climbed into the Impala, glad to rest his exhausted body. He shut his eyes and tried to will the throbbing in his head to go away.

Dean had other ideas.

"You know, Sam, earlier, when I told you to distract the spirit with your girly charms…I was joking." He let out a laugh. "Maybe it's time you go a haircut, heck, _I_ even thought you were a girl for a second."

Dean glanced over at Sam. "You ok? That ghost really did a number on you. Good thing I burnt those bones in time…"

Sam stopped listening to Dean. Something was still bothering him. Some nagging little voice in his head was insisting _something wasn't right_. Sam tried to think over the drilling in his skull. What was it?

Suddenly, Sam shot up in his seat. Hand clutching his head as the Impala's interior spun…

* * *

So i left it with a slight cliffy... 

please r&r

Hayles


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The real Sam and Dean arnt mine, but there are some pretty realistic copies hidden under my bed...

**

* * *

****Chapter Four **

"They weren't her bones," Sam muttered. Then louder, "Dean, those weren't her bones!"

Dean silenced, his monologue on how Sam would benefit from a haircut, cut short by Sam's outburst. Now fully paying attention to Sam's words, he spoke, "What do you mean? We got the bitch. You saw it. The statues eyes weren't glowing. She left you alone. Of course we got her." Dean grinned. "Have we ever messed something like this up?"

Sam groaned and leaned back against the seat.

The first thing Sam noticed when he woke up the next morning was the all over ache. It started at the burn on his neck, then travelled down through the various cuts, grazes and bruises that covered his body. His head felt like it was slowly being ripped apart by giant drills.

"They weren't her bones, Dean." The remnants of his dream slipped out Sam's mouth. Slowly his head cleared, and the insistent drilling became slightly more bearable.

Dean sat on the bed opposite of Sam's. "Explain."

Sam tried to piece together the events of the day before.

"Remember how you asked about her name? Why 'Black Agnes'? The name on the grave was completely different. You burnt Maria's bones, but Maria _wasn't _the spirit."

Sam motioned for Dean to pass him the laptop. He got back onto the site he'd checked out the day before. "Remember this?" Sam turned the computer to face Dean.

"What about it?" Dean looked at the photo of Maria Ferguson. Sam turned the laptop back around and clicked some more buttons.

"You only saw her from behind, but the spirit who attacked me looked nothing like Maria. She was also much younger. Maria died peacefully in her sleep at the age of ninety-two. I'm telling you, it wasn't her."

Dean swore. "There are hundreds of graves in that cemetery. That statue could belong to anybody!"

Sam grimaced, the rise in Dean's voice irritating the pounding in his head. "At least we have a name. We can ask around. A woman kills herself after being rejected by her fiancé. Someone's bound to have heard something."

Dean nodded, and in a softer voice spoke, "Okay, I'll look around some more. I'll drop you off at the library. You can check out that website you found yesterday and the newspaper articles. We'll meet back at the cemetery later and have another look around."

Sam shivered, at the thought of going back to the cemetery, causing the aggravating drilling in his head to begin again, but nodded and got his gear together.

At the library Sam had no idea where to start. He had no dates, and barely a name to work with. Newspapers only helped if you had some idea of what you were looking for. Sam had nothing.

He stared down the large pile of newspapers, and they were only recent ones. Sam moved the new ones aside. No point in even bothering with them. From the state of the statue, it had been there awhile.

"Can I help you there honey?" Sam jumped. An old lady, the librarian, had somehow materialised beside him as he scoured the newspapers.

"Maybe," Sam replied. "I'm doing some research for an article…on statues." Sam hoped it didn't sound too unrealistic. "That one in the cemetery, the one, the, uh, the one the girl died on. It's interesting and I was wondering if you could tell me anything about it".

The librarian paused to think. "That statute was put there when my mother was a little girl. I think she told me about it once…yes." She paused again and furrowed her brow in concentration. "Agnes…M…M something. A woman thought her husband was cheating on her and killed herself the night before their wedding. Her fiancé was devastated and had a statute made. Anyway, there was a lot of controversy at the time. I remember my mother telling me that the statute was built over the wrong grave. How that mistake was made…I don't know." She stopped. "I'm sorry, but that's all I remember. I hope it was of some help to you."

"Uh, yes. Thanks. One more thing, do you know where I could get any more information on it?"

The librarian shook her head. "Sorry, I can't help you there. Internet wasn't around back then." The old lady grinned and Sam inwardly groaned.

"Well, thanks for you're help. I have to go now."

Sam hoped Dean was doing better.

Dean was doing _much_ better. The waitress serving his table was being very helpful. She had given him her phone number and the name of her favourite bar.

Dean looked around and spotted a large clock in the shape of a giant spoon.

"Damn," he muttered. He grinned at the waitress. "I'll give you a call." With that, he paid for his food and left to pick up Sam.

"Dean, I've been sitting here for over a half an hour. What took you so long?" Sam said, as climbed into the car.

Dean pulled a face. "Was doing research." He grinned. Technically it was true. He'd found out a lot… about that waitress.

Sam frowned at Dean. "Get her number?"

Dean laughed. "Hell yeah! There's always time for a little fun, Sammy. You should try it sometime."

"It's Sam, Dean. Shouldn't we be focussing on the hunt right now? Before someone else gets hurt."

Dean sighed, resigned to the fact that Sam was right. He'd never admit it of course, but Dean knew fun had to wait. Besides, if Sam got his ass kicked again by a girl, that was enough fun to see Dean through to the next century.

"Okay, we'll start with the graves surrounding the statue. Then if we don't find any belonging to Agnes, we'll search other places." Dean pulled the Impala up just outside the cemetery gates.

He looked towards Sam. "Come on then."

For the third time they made the walk back up to the statue, but with much less stumbling this time.

"You check that side of the statue, I'll start on this side. Call out if you find something."

Dean and Sam made their ways to opposite sides of the statue and began searching for names on the headstones.

Dean carefully stepped over the grave that he'd desecrated the night before, mumbling a sort of half apology to the woman whose bones used to rest there. He glanced at the tombstone next to it, Arnold Ferguson, and grimaced. He hoped the old guy wasn't going to come after him.

After an hour of searching and coming up with nothing, Dean became aware that he and Sam were about to reach the same spot. Grinning to himself, Dean doubled back around a tree then softy made his way to behind Sam.

* * *

soooooooooo... another one down and what the heck is dean doing???? 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the amazingly ginormous wait but here is the next chapter. I promise that i'll update faster because the fic is finished and all ready to go.

**

* * *

**_After an hour of searching and coming up with nothing, Dean became aware that he and Sam were about to reach the same spot. Grinning to himself, Dean doubled back around a tree then softy made his way to behind Sam._

**Chapter 5**

Slowly Dean got closer to Sam, making sure not to step on anything that would give his position away. He crouched behind a gravestone, grinning like a maniac as he watched Sam check another stone and curse to himself, then run his hand through his hair before moving to the next grave.

Dean got ready, waiting for Sam to bend down to read the name.

Lightning fast Dean sprang up and sprinted towards Sam. The wind in his ears blocked out all sound - later Dean wondered if that was why he didn't hear the twig snap under his foot. Sam must have heard it – Dean dived, but a split second before he connected with his brother, Sam leapt to the left.

Only open air stood between Dean and a rather solid looking ground. Dean curled up, tucking his head into his chest and rolled as he hit the ground. He got up and brushed the dirt from his shirt.

"Aww Sammy, why'd you have to move?" Dean moved to stand next to Sam.

"Because," Sam said, "you're a jerk, and I wanted to watch you fly."

Dean grinned and whacked Sam over head, but he immediately regretted it when he saw Sam's grimace of pain.

Dean's grin faded to a sheepish look. "Sorry Sammy. I forgot."

Sam scowled. "It's Sam. Now you think we could get back to work?" Sam turned back towards the graves and bent down to check the name on the grave.

Another twig snapped behind him.

"Dean, it wasn't funny the first time, it isn't funny now."

"That wasn't me." Dean replied.

Sam stood up again and Dean drew his gun.

"Who's there?" Dean called. "Come out now."

There was a rustling noise and Dean raised his gun a little higher.

"Wait! It's me. Oh god you have a gun. Don't shoot me." Taylor came rushing out from behind a small clump of bushes. She got half way to Sam and Dean then stopped. She narrowed her eyes as she glared at Sam then turned her cold gaze on Dean.

"What the hell are you doing with a gun? And why did you call him Sam?" Taylor pointed at Sam, confused and slightly hysterical.

"First off, you tell us what you're doing here?" Dean put away his gun. Sam nudged his brother to point out the girls black attire.

"I've been at Kim's funeral. Now you answer me. You told me that you were Wayne…King." It dawned on her. "Stupid. And I fell for it. Look, what the hell are you doing here? And don't give me some crap," Taylor's tone became sarcastic, "like, ohhh, that you've come to release some unhappy and vengeful spirit from its earth bound prison." She looked from Dean to Sam and saw the expressions on their faces. "Oh my god, you have, haven't you?"

Dean looked uncomfortable.

"It's the statue, Taylor." Sam stepped forward. "The…spirit of the woman it was built for is haunting this place. Its killing young girls and we're trying to…get rid of it."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "This is crap. You guys have lost your minds or something. I'm going and don't you dare come near me. Crap, you know where I live. Just stay away."

She walked away quickly, muttering something about homicidal maniacs and killing statues and glancing back every so often to make sure Sam and Dean weren't following her.

"I think she took that pretty well." Dean smirked. "No screaming, no police. Although I think she could have done without the whole 'the statues gunna kill us' speech."

"What ever," Sam grinned. "Lets just get out of here."

**That night…**

"Sophie, go to sleep honey. It's nearly midnight." Sophie looked up at her mum.

"Five more minutes. Please. I don't wanna turn off my light yet." Sophie's eyes were puffy from crying over her friend Kim. Her nose ran and she gave a loud sniff.

"I know it's been hard love, but, please. Try and get some rest."

Eventually, Sophie nodded. Her mum gathered her up in a tight hug before walking to the door.

"Night sweet" Sophie's mum turned off the light and gently shut the bedroom door. The room was plunged into darkness.

Sophie tossed and turned unable to get comfortable. The air in her room was icy.

Shivering, Sophie curled up and clutched her blankets around her but this did noting to alleviate the chills or melt away the pit in her stomach.

A cold breeze fluttered her curtains chilling Sophie to her bones. She got up to close her window. It was shut.

The hairs rose on the back of her neck and impulse forced Sophie to turn around.

"Hi Soph." Kim took a step forward. "What's wrong?" She giggled to herself.

Sophie stepped back. "Kim? No, it's not possible. You're dead. I was at your funeral today."

Kim fumed and the temperature dropped again. "I am not dead. But Sophie, that was mean of you. Trying to kill me. You left me at that statue all night.

You, Taylor, Bec and Morgan. You're all going to pay."

Kim came at Sophie who dodged out of the way. She ran down the stairs muttering, "she's dead, she's dead" over and over.

Sophie ran into through the lounge room and into the kitchen. Reaching for anything that could help her, Sophie's hand came to rest on the handle of her mum's favourite knife.

Wrapping her fingers around the handle, Sophie pulled the knife out of its block. The long, silver blade gleamed faintly, illuminated slightly by the thin beam of moonlight peeking through a gap in the curtains.

A flicker on the blade alerted Sophie to a movement behind her. She span around. Nothing. Slowly, Sophie breathed out a sigh of relief. Kim was no-where to be seen. It was nothing. She was hysterical and she'd made Kim up. That's all it was.

Turning, Sophie moved to face the kitchen door. Kim's face stared down at her.

Sophie made to scream but no sound came out. She turned and ran: around the counter, past the table and to the back door. Precious seconds were wasted struggling with the lock on the sliding door. Fear made Sophie's fingers thick and slow and she was unable to grasp the simple lock.

After what seemed like hours Sophie was able to flick the small lever that held the door closed. Cold, sweet air blew into the room as the door slid open.

Sophie shut it behind her hoping to slow Kim down, and then sprinted to the gate and into the street.

As she ran Sophie lost all sense of where she was running. Her entire consciousness was devoted to running. No other thought entered her mind. She could feel Kim breathing down her neck, she was catching up, Sophie could feel it.

She didn't look behind her for fear that it would slow her down, and for fear of what she might see. She just concentrated on the soft tap of her feet hitting the pavement.

Soon the cold feel of pavement under her feet changed to the rough and painful feel of loose gravel, tearing and ripping at her bare feet.

Sophie came back to awareness. She was in the cemetery, running past graves, past statues.

She stopped running. Kim was gone. Sophie had always been faster than Kim. Something she'd always teased Kim for.

Sophie looked around to get her bearings. In front of her was a fresh grave. The tombstone was clean. The lettering was still legible.

_Kimberly Leanne Johnson_

_Beloved Daughter and Best Friend_

_16__th__ March 1989 – 28__th__ September 2006_

Sophie let out a gasp. Why couldn't she have stopped somewhere else? It was bad enough she was seeing Kim in her house, in the street. Seeing Kim's grave brought everything back into focus. Sophie never saw her. She was gone, never coming back.

Sophie sank to her knees and the knife that had rested, forgotten, in her hand during the run fell to the ground.

"Why didn't you refuse the dare?" Sophie pummelled her fist into the fresh earth.

"Why didn't you just say 'no'?" She brought down her fist again, deepening the small crater left by her first blow.

"Why did you have to die?" This time Sophie raised the knife. She plunged it handle deep into the dirt. Her body shook with uncontrollable sobs.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

Sophie spun her head around to face Kim, her chest still heaving from the run and from her outburst.

Kim took a step forward. Sophie shrieked and tried to stand. Something was holding her down.

Sophie glanced down. The handle of the knife protruded from the ground, pressing down into the cool dirt through Sophie's nightdress.

Sophie grabbed the handle and pulled with all her strength with little result. The knife was pinning her to the ground.

She tried to rip the fabric of the dress, but the seemingly flimsy cotton material held strong.

Sophie tried to scream but no sound emerged from her throat. Her mouth widened to form a silent "no" as Kim walked towards her.

"Are you sorry Sophie?" Kim asked as she came to a stop beside Sophie. "I am. She made me do it" Kim pointed behind her at the statue with the red glowing eyes.

Sophie found her voice and screamed.

* * *

Stay tuned. Next update is coming VERY soon

Hayles


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is. Chapter 6. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Winchesters... but one day... maybe... probably... aww

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sam woke up in a sweat.

He glanced over at Dean's still sleeping form and let out a sigh. Not only was Dean going to torment him for the rest of his life about being beaten by a dead chick, it seemed his dreams weren't going to let him forget that night either.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, pausing briefly on the large bump that had formed on the back of his head.

Fortunately the nausea inducing agony had been replaced by a dull ache that thudded quietly in the back of his head.

Dean stirred.

Sam glanced at his brother then decided to get up. He'd go grab a coffee. Dean would be up by the time he got back and hopefully he will have dropped the whole spirit thing.

The cool dawn air cleared Sam's head as he began the short walk to the coffee shop down the road.

In the distance a siren began a ghostly wail, quickly it was joined by more voices, taking up the mournful sound.

The sound grew in volume and Sam turned, trying to work out what direction the cars where coming from.

Quickly, three cars: two police and an ambulance sped past. Lights flashing and sirens blaring the vehicles raced down the street and out of town towards the cemetery.

Sam groaned this didn't look good, then doubled back to the motel to wake Dean.

Dean was already up and waiting with the Impala running.

"Hurry up Sammy and get your butt in the car."

Sam scrambled into the passenger seat as Dean pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

* * *

At the cemetery chaos ensued.

A small crowd of curious on lookers had gathered in the early morning light, those that had heard the commotion and just had to see what all the noise was about.

Dean pushed forwards into the crowd to ask what was going on.

"What happened here?" He asked a worried looking woman.

"That poor girl, Sophie Dickens, killed herself this morning. Right next to her friends grave."

The woman gave a small sigh. "Her poor family."

Dean pulled what he hoped was a comforting face, then left to find Sam again.

"Another girl" Sam said. Dean nodded and pulled Sam aside.

"Yeah, another of Taylor's friends. But this one was different."

Sam's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think Black Agnes was involved."

Sam gave a small sigh. "I think you're right but… I don't think it was suicide." Sam led Dean back to the car. There was nothing they could do at the cemetery with so many people around.

"So, what do you think it is smart-ass?" Dean asked his brother.

"Ok, so at the moment they're saying that she killed herself. I overheard someone say that she'd cut her own throat. But where's the weapon? Yeah, there was a knife but the blade had been buried. Who has the strength to bury a knife after cutting their own throat? _Plus,_ the knife didn't have any blood on it."

Dean nodded taking it all in. "Do you think Kim did it? The girl was found on Kim's grave. Maybe Kim blames her friends for her death?"

"It's possible" Sam agreed. "She could be going after them. We'll have to stop her."

Dean pulled a face. "Dude, this is gunna be gross! That body's only been buried for one day".

"Yeah, well at least the ground should still be soft." Sam offered. "But we can't do it now, and we have no way of knowing who she's going to go after next. That's _if _she decides to go after someone else."

Dean looked at Sam in mock horror. "What if she mistakes you for a girl and tries to kill you next." He made to grab Sam who quickly pulled himself out of his brother's grasp.

"Cut it out Dean, it wasn't funny the first time. It won't be funny the one millionth time".

Dean laughed and shook his head. "It'll be funny 'til we're old Sammy…or at least until you get a haircut." He walked back to the car and got in. "You coming _Samantha_?"

* * *

"I don't believe it."

"What??" Questioned Dean walking over to where Sam sat.

"I found her. Agnes Matthews, died at the age of twenty-one after committing suicide. It has a picture of both her and her boy…"

Dean looked at the screen over Sam's shoulder. "Holy crap. That guy could be you." Dean smirked at Sam. "Is there something you should tell me?"

Sam elbowed Dean away. "Dude, for that to be me I'd have to be over a hundred years old. Jerk."

"Well I guess that's why she went after you. She must of mistaken you for her fiancé." Dean looked crushed. "Not fair Sammy. That girl stuff was _gold._"

Sam looked smug. "What can I say… she came after me 'cos I'm so damn handsome."

* * *

Well, there isn't much more. But what IS left is coming soon. Hope you're enjoying. Read, review, it keeps me going. lol 

Hayles


	7. Chapter 7

2nd last chapter guys. We're almost home!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**That night…**

"Taylor, turn your light out. It's half past eleven." Taylor's mum stood in the doorway.

Taylor put down her book and reached for the light switch. "Sure mum, night."

Her mum left the room and Taylor settled down, but for some reason sleep evaded her and she lay on her bed staring wide-eyed into the darkness.

Too many thoughts were running through her head. Too many images were flashing through her mind: Kim, two men, one younger, one older, a statue. Was that statue really haunted? Yes, she'd heard rumours. The damn thing had _supposedly_ killed her best friend. No way, it's not possible.

Taylor sat up. It was not possible. Quietly she pulled her sheets back. It wasn't possible. Opening her window, Taylor climbed onto her roof. Using the same route she and her friends had used only four nights ago she quickly made her way down to the ground. She still refused to believe the rumours.

Taylor quickly made her way up the street. The cold stones in the pavement dug unto her bare feet.

"Should have worn shoes," Taylor muttered. "Should be in bed, sleeping, not walking to the cemetery in the middle of the night to check if my best friend is haunting people."

Taylor heard a rustling behind her. "It's just a cat, or a dog," she whispered to herself. "Nothing else."

She reached the cemetery gates. Pale moonlight shone though the clouds adding an eerie feel and a dim glow to the place. Parked beside the gates was a sleek black car. It looked vaguely familiar.

"Who the hell is at the cemetery at this time of night?" Taylor muttered to herself.

What if it was Kim's murderer? All of a sudden Taylor felt a rush of fear. It was stupid to think a statue had killed her friend. Statues don't kill people!

A twig snapped and Taylor whirled around. Taylor ducked behind the car, hoping desperately she hadn't been seen. Crouching in the dirt with her heart pounding in her chest Taylor glanced around the back of the car.

"No one's out there, Tayles." A disembodied voice whispered into Taylor's ear. "It's just us."

Taylor's eyes grew wide and she forced herself to face the thing behind her.

"Kim?" She gasped.

Kim nodded.

Taylor screamed and ran.

* * *

For the fifth time in two days Sam and Dean found themselves back at the cemetery. Hoping that if Kim made a move they'd be the first to see it.

"Tell me again why we aren't just burning her bones?" Dean asked Sam. "Why all the waiting and the hiding and the doing nothing?" He pulled his gun from his waste band and began to fiddle with it.

"Dean, stop that. We're sitting here waiting because we're not even one hundred percent sure it's Kim killing the girls and I'm not going to dig her up unless we're certain."

"But, what if nothing happens tonight? What if nothing happens? What do we do then Sam? We can't let this…thing kill any more people. We have to stop it now!" Dean began to get agitated.

"I know that Dean. We'll figure this out but I'm not going to mutilate a corpse of some innocent girl." Sam turned to face Dean. "I just won't do it."

"I won't let more people die Sam. And I don't care how we end this as long as it's over."

"Dea-" Sam stopped as a scream rang out through the darkness.

Both boys leapt from the bush and raced towards the source of the scream.

"Taylor? Taylor is that you?" Dean called out into the dark. He pulled his gun out again and checked the safety was off. "Where are you?"

Quickly he and Sam worked their way past the graves looking for Taylor. Sam heard a slight rustle to the side. He nudged Dean with his elbow and silently pointed in the direction of the noise.

Carefully creeping over they realised the sound had come from behind the statue of Black Agnes. Dean motioned for Sam to go around one way. Dean went the other.

One step. Two.

Dean and Sam leapt from behind the statue.

"Taylor! What are you doing here?"

"Please tell me you're real"

"What? Yeah, we're real!" Dean's tone was indignant as he dragged the girl to her feet. "Look, you have to get out of here. It's not safe."

Taylor pulled herself from Dean's grasp. She took a step back and then should her head stubbornly.

"No. Kim's out there." She glanced past the statue.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and Dean groaned. They couldn't do this with this girl around. Especially once they started to dig up and burn the body of her best friend.

"Sam, get her out of here. I'll get to work on Kim's grave."

Sam nodded and began to lead Taylor away. Mindful to keep his gaze away from the statue, whose eyes were once again glowing red.

* * *

Dean made his way back to their previous hideout to gather the things he'd need for the burning. He gathered up a shovel and his duffle bag containing salt, lighter fluid and matches.

He picked his way over to Kim's grave. The eerie moonlight showed him the quickest route but the shadows hid the holes, bumps and other treacherous obstacles that threatened to trip the older Winchester.

Dean reached the grave and dropped his bag, maintaining a hold on the shovel. This he ploughed firmly into the dark soil. Sam had been right. The ground was still soft and it was easy to shovel.

As the third load of dirt was being removed from the grave a yell came from behind Dean, and he suddenly found himself flying through the air.

"Sonofa-" He let go of the shovel he was still holding onto and braced himself for the impact.

With a soft _thud _his flight was brought to an end by a tombstone. Dean groaned and got back on his feet. He reached to retrieve the shovel.

"no, No, NO!" The yell came again and Dean was spun backwards. This time he skidded to a halt on his bum. He looked up to see a young girl, Taylor's age, standing over him.

"No." She said. "Please, I didn't want to do it."

"You should have thought about that before you killed someone" Dean shook his head. Had he been thrown that hard, that he was actually talking morality with a ghost?

"No," Kim repeated it. This time she sounded less desperate and more annoyed. Dean knew that an annoyed ghost meant trouble. Where the hell was Sam? While he was distracting Kim Sam should have been digging.

"I didn't want to do it!" Dean found himself sliding backwards. He fumbled for his gun, which was missing. He cursed and looked around for something he could use as a weapon. He cursed again when he saw the ground around him was clear. He heard Kim speaking again and focused his attention back on her.

"The statue lady made me do it. She said it was my friends fault I was dead. That they dissevered to die as well. So you _can't_ kill me. If you try…I'll kill you."

Dean was now backed up against the tombstone he'd collided with earlier. With no weapons to defend himself and no Sam to come to his rescue Dean decided to resort to reasoning with the thing.

"What do you mean the statue lady made you do it?" He asked Kim. This in particular had grabbed his attention. "Do you know where she's buried?"

Kim looked at Dean. "She's buried over there." She pointed over at the section of the graveyard where Dean and Sam had seen Taylor, where they'd been distracted by Dean tackling Sam, where they'd missed the one grave that could have ended all of this yesterday.

"I didn't want to do this" Kim was still speaking. "I liked you, and your brother, he's cute. I don't want to kill Taylor." Kim came towards Dean again, her hands outstretched to wrap them around Dean's throat.

"DEAN!" Sam's voice and the sound of a gun being fired rang out through the night.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and found he had control of his body again. He got unsteadily to his feet.

"I know where she's buried."

* * *

OOOO, he knows where she is buried. YAY. tell me what you thought 

Hayles


	8. Chapter 8

LAST CHAPTER ha ha ha. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. sob

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Kim told me. I can't believe we missed it the other day."

Dean led the way up to the grave. "I reckon I can get to her in an hour. You keep an eye out for Agnes or Kim…and stay away from the statue this time."

Sam rolled his eyes and took up position watching Dean dig.

Five shovels this time, before both Sam and Dean were thrown backwards. Dean groaned and pulled himself up. He was sick of being thrown against things that weren't soft and cushiony.

"Sam, you ok?" Dean was answered by a groan somewhere to his left. "Good to know." Dean muttered to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam sit up and rub his head. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Without warning a woman was standing in front of him, pushing him, forcing him to step back.

"You think you're clever don't you. Send a girl to distract me while you try to destroy me?"

Dean glanced at Sam who went wide-eyed. The girl could only be Taylor.

"Well, you should know she's not going to be a problem anymore." Agnes grabbed hols of Dean's shirt. "She's all taken care of."

She threw Dean backwards but was standing beside him again before he could even recover. She lifted him back to his feet.

Over Agnes' shoulder Dean saw Sam creeping up. Sam pointed his head towards the statue and Taylor, then towards the grave. Dean gave the slightest of nods and Sam snuck away.

Dean's attention was brought back to the spirit by a rough shaking.

"Do you want to know why I kill girls?" Asked Agnes before letting Dean drop to the ground.

"Not particularly, no." Dean retorted. _Hurry up Sam!_

* * *

Agnes didn't see Sam creep off. She was preoccupied with Dean. Sam couldn't help but think of how much crap he was going to give Dean when this was over.

He made his way to Taylor, trying to keep his back to the statue. He couldn't save Dean if the statue had him.

Taylor was completely enthralled by the statue. Her eyes were glazed over and the red glow from the statues eyes gave the appearance that she was bathed in blood as she slowly stepped towards the giant stone structure.

Sam reached her just as she was about to climb into the stone woman's lap and knocked her down. She glazed look faded from her face and Taylor shuddered.

"Oh my God. What happened?" The girl took a shuddering breath.

Sam helped her up. "I told you to wait in the car. Why did you come back here?" He led Taylor away from the statue then sat her down behind a tombstone.

"Something was calling me. I didn't want to follow it but…I had no choice. After that, I don't…really remember."

"Hey, it's ok. You're safe now, but I need you to stay here. _Don't_ move. I have to help Dean." Sam got up.

"Wait," called Taylor.

"Please," replied Sam. "Just stay here".

Sam ran back to where Dean was in time to see his brother get thrown across the yard, stand up and continue in insulting the spirit.

"Look, lady, I ain't interested in your life story." Dean didn't let up and the spirit screamed and ran at him.

Sam took this opportunity to continue the digging Dean had started what felt like ages ago.

Three quarters of the way down and Agnes finally noticed Sam digging and sweating behind her.

"YOU!" she cried and launched herself at the youngest Winchester.

"Sammy!" Dean cried and launched himself at the spirit who had no choice but to return her attention to Dean…at least long enough to throw him again. But Dean was determined. He got back up and charged at the spirit.

"Hurry your ass up Sam. I can't keep this up all friggin' night." Dean was knocked backwards into a tree and this time he failed to get back up. The spirit came at Sam who'd broken through the coffin.

Sam rushed to dump the salt and lighter fluid over the body then grabbed up the matches. The spirit slammed into him and he dropped them on the ground.

"I should have killed you the other night when I had the chance." Agnes taunted Sam. "At least then I would have made it quick out of pity for you. But now," she sighed. "Now its gunna have to hurt."

She knocked Sam to the ground and pressed her hands to his chest. A burning pain flared up from where her hands made contact with him. Slowly the searing heat radiated outwards, flowing all over his body. Sam cried out in pain and attempted to get out of Agnes' grasp but to no avail.

With agonising slowness Agnes moved her hands upwards to surround Sam's neck with her grasp and once again began to choke him.

Agnes bent down close to Sam's ear and whispered. "You will pay for what you did to me forever. And so will all the little girls you cheated on me with. Forever and ever and…"

"Hey! Bitch"

Agnes whirled around to see Dean crouching over her grave.

"Yeah, you. Suck on this."

Agnes screeched as Dean let the match fall. Instantly the hold on Sam's throat lessened and he took giant gasps of air.

With a roar, the fire took hold and the contents of the coffin began to burn.

Black Agnes charged at Dean screaming and shouting. Dean stood firm as the spirit disintegrated into dust that sank to the ground.

Dean raced to Sam.

"I'm ok." Sam shoved Dean away and made his way slowly, and unsteadily to his feet.

Together they collected they're things and made their way to get Taylor.

"Is it over?" she asked. "I saw the eyes go out."

Both boys glanced at the statue and were relieved to see the eyes were no longer glowing.

"Yeah, its over." Dean replied. "Come on, I guess we'd better give you a ride home".

* * *

After dropping Taylor off near her house Dean and Sam drove back to the motel.

"You know what?" Sam croaked.

"What?" asked Dean, deciding to humour his younger brother. The kid looked like a wreck.

"Black Agnes attacked you. And well we know why she went after me…the whole fiancé look a like deal…but what about you Dean?? She must have mistaken you for a girl…" Sam broke into a grin and Dean groaned.

Oh god, thought Dean, what the hell have I got myself into…

* * *

So, there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to press that little button down there and write a little comment. lol 

Hayles


End file.
